Good to have you back, Cas
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Spoilers 13x06 / Parce que Dean avait besoin d'une victoire, et qu'il ne souhaite pas la reperdre...


**Good to have you back, Cas**

Ecriture : 17 novembre 2017

One-Shot

Basé sur le début de la saison 13, jusqu'au 13x06 (dernier épisode diffusé lors de l'écriture)

Les reviews sont les bienvenues ! Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Dean ouvrit la porte du frigo pour attraper une bière. Ce fut son intention première, en tout cas. Il se retrouva là, penché en avant vers les étagères du bas, une main sur chaque côté de la machine ouverte face à lui. Baissant un instant les yeux dans un soupir.

Il avait eu sa victoire.

On lui avait rendu Castiel.

Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce court instant de bonheur soit gâché par le départ d'un nephilim surpuissant, courant maintenant seul dans la nature ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se stabiliser sur une seule émotion. Il savait que s'il se concentrait sur ce nouveau danger, s'il l'assimilait totalement, il risquait de revenir à l'état dans lequel il était encore quelques jours plus tôt.

De l'autre côté, il se surprenait à ne pas y sombrer.

Et il savait que la présence de l'ange y était pour beaucoup.

Elle lui rappelait le constant espoir qu'il fallait y croire. Cette foi qu'il avait perdu à son départ et celui de sa mère. Cette foi qui venait de refaire surface, ne tenant que grâce à une seule personne. Elle avait réussi à le faire sourire. A le faire rire. A lui rappeler des souvenirs positifs. Pendant un instant, tout était de nouveau possible.

Parce que Castiel était là. A ses côtés.

« Dean ? » perça finalement une voix grave dans le silence du bunker.

Le concerné sursauta, se remettant droit.

« Cas ? »

Le brun se tenait au centre de la cuisine. Semblant apporter quelque chose au milieu de cette pièce grise métallique. Une chaleur familière.

« J'attendais que tu te retournes pour te parler, mais tu semblais... absorbé. »

Dean réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il prit la bouteille sans attendre et referma la porte.

« J'étais juste en train de réfléchir à la suite des évènements, » le blond mentit. « Avec Sam partit chercher Jack... » Il ne finit pas.

« C'est justement pour ça que je souhaitais te voir, » commença l'ange. « Je voulais te prévenir que je pars aussi à sa recherche. Immédiatement. »

Le chasseur sentit sa main raffermir inconsciemment sa prise sur la bouteille.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire tandis qu'il parcourt seul le monde extérieur pour la première fois, » Castiel expliqua, un air convaincu qui se reflétait sur son visage, sachant ce qu'il devait faire.

Un sentiment enveloppa tout à coup Dean. De la panique. De l'inquiétude.

« Sam y est déjà, je ne vois pas ce que tu apporterais de plus, » il trancha sans réfléchir.

Le brun le regarda d'un air perplexe. Son ton devint soudainement plus dur.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus les pouvoirs de l'ange que tu as connu à l'époque que je suis pour autant devenu un incapable, » il gronda.

Oh. Le Winchester n'avait pas pensé à l'interprétation que pourrait donner sa phrase.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que je... » bégaya Dean.

Mais le séraphin le devança, semblant prit dans son élan.

« Je suis revenu car j'ai compris que je n'étais pas une part du vide dans lequel je me suis retrouvé. J'ai lutté car je sais que j'ai la force d'aider, de sauver, de faire changer les choses, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et ce malgré mes échecs. Je sens que je peux être utile, et que je me battrais pour ça, toute l'éternité s'il le faut. Je n'y croyais peut-être plus, mais maintenant j'ai de nouveau foi en mes capacités. Je suis désolé que tu ne sois pas capable de voir cela, mais c'est pour moi une renaissance de le voir enfin. »

La force que Castiel avait mis dans ces paroles semblait se refléter en lui en cet instant. C'était comme s'il était entouré d'une aura nouvelle, enterrée depuis bien trop longtemps. Et Dean la voyait, maintenant. C'était comme si Castiel brillait.

Le Winchester hocha doucement la tête. Cherchant les mots justes.

« Je suis heureux de te voir comme ça, Cas. »

L'ange sembla surpris, l'observant avec ses grands yeux bleus que Dean avait pensé ne plus jamais revoir. Cela donna au chasseur un souffle de courage pour être un peu plus honnête que d'habitude. Comme avec Sam, juste avant son retour.

« Ces dernières semaines ont été... difficiles, pour moi. Je sais que tu es resté beaucoup plus longtemps que moi dans ce sentiment d'incapacité mais... » Il baissa les yeux. « Je te comprends. Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu perdes cette foi à cause de ce que je te dis. » Une légère pause. « Donc fais disparaître ce trench-coat de ma vue et va chercher Jack dans la nature si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour toi. »

Le brun était perplexe. Il pencha un instant la tête sur le côté, les yeux très légèrement plissés, tentant d'analyser cet homme dont il avait passé tellement d'années à essayer de lire. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour voir un schéma commun se présenter. Il sentait que le chasseur ne lui avait pas tout dit. Que des non-dits flottaient dans l'air. Crées lors de son absence. Dean avait tout de même mit un pas dans la vérité cette fois-ci. Mais il restait des choses sous la surface.

Castiel avait l'impression que l'une d'elles était le fait que le chasseur souhaitait sa présence ici, malgré ses paroles contradictoires. Qu'il ne voulait pas le voir partir, encore une fois.

Et l'ange n'était pas vraiment sûr de la raison, ou de la véracité de ce qu'il tentait de comprendre, mais il réfléchit à un compromis silencieux.

« Je pense que les recherches seront plus fructueuses si je les débute lorsqu'il fera jour. Je pensais te demander de me montrer un autre de tes films de cowboys ce soir, si tu le souhaites. »

Dean releva la tête. Comme si un poids se libérait en lui.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Sam est un assez bon pisteur pour commencer les recherches sans moi, » confirma Castiel. « A moins que tu ne me les ai déjà tous montré ? »

« Tu rigoles ? » lâcha le Winchester en s'avançant, donnant une tape sur l'épaule de l'ange sans y retirer sa main, l'entraînant dans le couloir. « Tu as encore des heures de visionnage en perspective avant que je puisse déclarer que tu as vu tout les chefs d'oeuvres des westerns hollywoodiens ! »

« Est-ce qu'on peut revoir Brok... »

« Tu m'as déjà fait voir ce film trois fois depuis que tu as les codes du compte Netflix, on ne va pas revoir ce truc encore une fois ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils portent des chapeaux de cowboys que c'est un film pour moi, » se plaint le chasseur en prenant un air exaspéré.

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures à chaque fois qu'on le voit ? » argumenta Castiel.

Ils s'engagèrent ainsi dans la chambre en débattant futilement sur le sujet, se chamaillant comme si le problème le plus important qu'ils avaient actuellement était de faire avouer à Dean qu'il aimait ce film.

Oui, c'était bon de pouvoir enfin rire et sourire. De pouvoir penser à autre chose quand le Winchester en avait besoin.

D'avoir enfin une victoire.

C'était bon d'avoir Castiel de retour dans sa vie.


End file.
